Children of Hell
by MagickBeing
Summary: Dumbledore announces Hogwarts will be joining forces with a private school. These children are different though. . even hellish . . But will the secret they hold be essential to Harry defeating Voldemort?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Children of Hell**     _. .By MagickBeing_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. He let the gentle sound of the Thestral's hoofs on the dirt path engulf him and his thoughts drifted from the conversation his two friends were having just inches away. A familiar ache filled him as his eyes darted open. He could tell -- something was about to happen . . .   
  
He sat rigid in his seat, peering out the carriages window. His eyes scanned the dark tree line but he was unable to make out any real shapes.   
  
Hermione glanced over at him, drawing her attention away from the heated debate she was having with Ron. She studied his determined expression and asked in a soft voice, "Is something wrong Harry?"   
  
Ron shut up almost immediately and glanced over at his friend.   
  
Harry pulled from his thoughts and looked at his friends. He put on a fake smile and nodded. "No . . Nothing. Why?"   
  
Hermione looked to her side carefully and nodded to Ron. She turned back to Harry but kept her eyes to the floor. "Err. . It's just that. Well, Harry. . Ron and I are worried. You've been acting differently ever sense. . Well you know."   
  
Harry sighed. Some where inside of him he knew she was right, but that didn't make the subject any easier to talk about.   
  
"Hermione, I really don't want to talk about this."   
  
Before Hermione could say anything, the carriage came to an abrupt stop. The door opened magically, and Harry swiftly stepped out. Ron and Hermione followed suit.   
  
He peered up at the great castle before him and smiled slightly. He was home at last.   
  
  
  
**_-_-_-_-_ A short while later. . _-_-_-_-_ **  
  
  
  
. . Harry found himself sitting at the familiar Gryffindor table as students continued to pour in the great hall. His eyes focused on the golden colored platter before him and he tuned out any remaining conversation. That same tingling sensation pricked at his scar and he closed his eyes, trying to will it to stop. It didn't hurt him. . It was just annoying.   
  
Just then the remaining students sat down at their respective tables and Dumbledore stood, clapping his hands together. Most eyes turned to him, including Harry's as the first years slowly made there way into the Great Hall.   
  
"ATTENTION!" Bellowed Dumbledore. Everyone silenced.   
  
"I would like to begin this year with a few announcements. As you all know, Voldemort has made his return [most students and teachers flinched at this name,] and I, being headmaster of this school would like to guarantee your safety. I would also like to remind certain students, to stay away from the Forbidden forest. ." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he looked to Harry, Hermione and Ron. "And have a good year."   
  
With that Dumbledore sat and all eyes turned to McGonagall as she placed the stool and sorting hat before the great table. She stepped back and all eyes moved to the hat as it began its song. .   
  
_Take this warning to mind and Heart,  
Generations of Past, Present and Future.  
Listen closely from end to start. _   
  
The sorting hat paused for a moment before its voice boomed over everything.   
  
_ Four houses were founded long ago,  
By those noble and true.  
Destined to divide the strong  
Until the hatred grew.  
Now he has returned,  
And join we must to survive.  
He will build threat upon a threat,  
Until their death do arrive.  
Put an end to this we must,  
Or the light will dwindle away,  
As his followers grow and grow. .  
Until none live to see another day.  
Live every moment worth while and  
Join hearts and souls with those you hate,  
Take their hand in hope. .  
Only united can we change this fate.  
So put me on your head if you must,  
But remember what I've said.  
As you eat your feast in health,  
Let this warning spread.  
_   
Only a few people clapped as muffled whispers filled the air.   
  
Ron looked to Hermione and Harry with wide eyes. "It warned us again -- Do you think it's serious?"   
  
Harry nodded grimly and looked to the great table. His eyes meant with Dumbledore's and they both nodded in understanding. The headmaster stood and all was silent. "Let the sorting begin . . "   
  
McGonagall smiled weakly and pulled out a parchment. "When I call your names you are each to come to the stool and put the hat on your head. ." She cleared her throat and began reading. "MENNINGS, JUSTIN!"   
  
A short brown haired boy shakily walked to the stool and sat, McGonagall placing the hat on his head. A moment later the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" and everyone broke into cheer.   
  
The sorting went by quickly, with five students sorted into Gryffindor, six into Slytherin, three into Ravenclaw, and five into Hufflepuff.   
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat again and smiled happily under his great white beard. "I have one more announcement to make before our feast begins. A private school has had. . . Difficulties with death eater attacks, and has requested to join with Hogwarts. Therefore, I would like to have you be on your best behavior with our new transfer students. Please show them what it means to be at Hogwarts. . Without further a due. ." Dumbledore clapped and the great hall doors swung open.   
  
About fifteen or so students poured into the great hall, and Harry noticed all of them appeared to at least be in their fifth year. The four tables applauded while the transfer students made there way to the front of the room.   
  
McGonagall smiled and explained the sorting. Afterwards, she yelled the first name. "LAUTA, STEPHANIE!"   
  
A girl with long brown hair and a charming smile calmly walked to the stool. The hat barely touched her head before yelling, "RAVENCLAW!"   
  
The ravenclaw table applauded as she made her way to an empty chair.   
  
"GREGOR, XANDER!"   
  
A boy with black hair and deep features made his way to the stool. A mere moment after the hat was placed on his head, it yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"   
  
The sorting continued like this until only five students remained standing. Each and everyone being sorted into Ravenclaw. Ron have a curious look to Harry before turning back to the sorting as another was called to the stool. "MUERTE, KATALINA!"   
  
The girl that made her way to the stool had her head bowed slightly, her black hair covering her face. She sat on the stool calmly and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. She leaned on her hands, resting her chin in her palm. Five minutes passed, whispers filling the air as McGonagall shifted uncomfortably where she was standing. Dumbledore seemed to be in deep thought as he stood. He was about to say something when the Sorting hat shifted. It opened its great flap of a mouth and in a meek yell, it called. . .   
  
  
  
  
  
_A/N: I made this chapter sort of short to see if it should be continued. Please review if you think it should. . _  
  
**5+ Reviews = Next Chapter**


	2. Disturbing Dreams

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stevie: Will try to do. . Heh, thanks!   
  
icanreadncount: Talk to the author's note, cause the thank you's aint gonna listen. And to bad for you, I just found out what a Mary sue story is to. . Heh. . Anyway, thanks for the review. . No thanks for the accusation. Kidding. . Thanks.   
  
Lady Ana Maria Lorinan: Many Thanks.   
  
Usually Immaculate Aristocrat: Nope. . It isn't. Sorry to disappoint. And you'll find out whats up with all of the raven claws soon. . Very soon. Muwehehehehe. . Thanks.   
  
Rose: Awe. . *blushes,* thanks.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Thanks to all of the reviewers! I thought I'd post this A/N as to clear the fact that this is **not** a Mary Sue story. It may sound slightly like one in some parts, but trust me -- there is a path to my craziness. You'll probably find out what I'm talking about sometime in chapter four or five. I'm not sure. . It depends how long I make each chapter. Anyway, I repeat, this is **not** a Mary Sue story! Thank you for listening to my obsessive ramblings, please feel free to continue reading. . .   
  
P.S: I would like to dedicate this ficcy to my online bud, Rachel for giving me some of the inspiration for this fic. (User name: Stevie.)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Children of Hell**     _. .By MagickBeing_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It opened its great flap of a mouth and in a meek yell, it called. . .   
  
"SLYTHERIN!"   
  
McGonagall carefully took the hat from Katalina's head and the girl rose, calmly walking over to the Slytherin table. Harry had a feeling she knew all eyes were on her now as her head was no longer bowed but instead she stood straight and proud.   
  
After the girl took her rightful place at the Slytherin table, Professor McGonagall saw it fit to continue with the sorting as she yelled another name. Shortly after, the sorting ended, with the remaining four students all being sorted into Ravenclaw. Before long the headmaster stood once more.   
  
"I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts, may it be a second home for each and everyone of you." As if sensing the students were getting bored, the headmaster smiled and yelled, "Let the feast begin!"   
  
Magically all of dishes filled with delicious foods and before long the students began piling different assortments on their plates.   
  
Ron turned to Hermione and asked the inventible question, "Why do you think all of those students were sorted into Ravenclaw?"   
  
Hermione rose an eyebrow at the question, watching with an unattached expression as Ron continued to fill his plate three times higher then should be allowed.   
  
"Hermione?"   
  
"Oh, sorry Ron. Well. . I don't know. I don't recall having read anything like this in _Hogwarts a History_."   
  
"Blimey Hermione. I never figured I would hear those words come out of your mouth." Said Ron in awe.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and reasoned, "Well. . The school they came from may have hand picked its students to all have the same characteristics. ."   
  
"Such as book smarts." Finished Harry.   
  
Hermione smiled, "Precisely."   
  
Ron looked to Hermione, then to Harry and back. "But then how'd the one girl get sorted into Slytherin?"   
  
Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't know Ron. Why don't you go ask _her_?"   
  
"Well sorry if I asked you a simple question!"   
  
"Ron, do you honestly think I know everything? I was just being blunt. ."   
  
"What if I do?"   
  
Hermione scowled slightly and went to ignoring Ron for the rest of the evening. Ron tried several times to get her attention, and Harry couldn't help but to wonder if he'd get his first gray hair because of those two.   
  
Later that evening, On the way to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry found himself deep in thought of the earlier conversation. Well. . As deep in thought as one can be without collapsing on the floor from an over-stuffed stomach.   
  
_ If the private school really did hand pick their students for Book smarts, then why'd one of them get sorted into Slytherin? And how come during the whole feast, not one of them talked. .?_   
  
Harry was interrupted from his thoughts as the flow of students stopped outside the Gryffindor Portrait, causing him to nearly run into the first-year in front of him. He mumbled an apology and listened as Hermione and Ron spoke the password (eye of newt,) and strode into the Common room.   
  
The remainder of the evening went by quickly, with talk of summer activities and (mainly by Hermione,) goals for the new year. Much to everyone's lack of surprise, Hermione read most of the evening. If anyone made the mistake of asking her why, she would plainly give them a lecture on upcoming N.E.W.T's. Ron seemed absolutely scandalized by the idea of studying a whole year early.   
  
Harry played one game of wizard chess with Ron and he listened in and out to the throbbing conversation of the transfer students. A short while after, all talk died down and everyone made there way to lay their sleepy heads on their pillows.   
  
  
  
**_-_-_-_-_ Later that night. . _-_-_-_-_**   
  
  
  
. . . Harry rolled fitfully in his bed. His eyelids fluttered while he slept as weird dreams controlled his mind. .   
  
_In the dream, Harry was walking alone in the dungeons. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge as he stopped at a dead end. He leaned against the clammy wall and closed his eyes, he seemed to be waiting for something.   
  
Harry drummed his fingers impatiently on the stone texture, realizing his movements seemed awkward and unreal. He didn't feel comfortable in his own body.   
  
As his eyes opened, a figure stepped from the shadows. The figure was panting and their back was slightly hunched, but Harry wasn't afraid. He recognized them.   
  
Harry spoke, though his voice came out different. . Very unlike his normal one. He repeated the name of the figure, until he heard a scream somewhere down the hall. He went to run towards the source of agony, but the cloaked figure put a hand to his chest and stopped him.   
  
He repeated their name.   
  
The cloaked figure nodded no, their hood falling to their shoulders. Harry's own scream meant the other's as he stared in horror at the face before him._   
  
Harry darted up in bed, his breathing was rugged and sweat steadily traveled down his forehead. He tried to lay back down, resting his head on the moist pillow. Slowly, the soft snores of his roommates relaxed him.   
  
He stared at the ceiling a moment longer, before closing his eyes. The face in his dream loomed before him and sent shivers down his back. What was most chilling about the face were the dead red eyes and the lightning bolt scar. .   
  
  
  
  
  
**5+ Reviews = Next Chapter**


End file.
